stuck for a year
by feltonlover
Summary: Hermione and Draco are being punished by Dumbledore for a big fight scene in the great hall..... now they have to share ONE ROOM ONE BED and ONE BATHROOM for the whole year! HGDM RR! Chapter 9 up!
1. Default Chapter

Reminder:: I do not own anything... they all belong to JK Rowling but I made the plot (  
  
Please review!! And give some pointers cause this is my very first fanfic!! So please be nice!! Lol!! Thanks!!! I actually revised this chapter again!  
  
"Malfoy! You stupid prat! This is my side of the room!" Hermione Granger shouted to Malfoy.  
  
"Why you little Mudblood! This could have never happened it you weren't so sensitive and started throwing curses on me!" Malfoy replied who was so red because of anger  
  
"Its all your fault! If you would just stop insulting me and calling me names this would have never happened!! If you didn't have to be a stupid prat we wouldn't be stuck here in the first place!! We wouldint have to share a room a bathroom and a bed! Its all your fault!" Hermione exclaimed who was almost in the verge of tears  
  
Draco just mumbled something but knew deep inside that it was actually his fault if he never started to insult granger none of this could have happened. He just smirked and said, stupid mudblood.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't are dear mudblood friend, Granger, draco said and Crabbe and Goyle started snickering and as usual Malfoy just smirked his evil smirk which was full of malice. Whats the matter mudblood why you all alone, Potty and Weasel forget about you cause the found much more goodlookin girls, always hanging out with their girlfriends and leaving you with no one....."  
  
While Malfoy was saying that Hermione felt something so heavy inside her.. coz she knew what Malfoy was saying was true. Ron and Harry never paid attention to her anymore since they had their girlfriends. Harry was with Ginny and Ron was with Lavender. It was true that she couldn't compete with the looks of Lavender and Ginny coz she wasn't that type of person who would always put make she was still the same old bookworm Granget but she straightened her hair and matured over the summer and looks quite pretty now.  
  
After Malfoy was done insulting Hermione, And Hermione back to the real world a she felt anger boil inside and started cursing Malfoy with some hexes and Malfoy did the same. This went on for about 5 minutes until Dumbledore saw them and decided to punish them and 150 points from both houses.  
  
End of flashback  
  
And here we are Malfoy thought..  
  
Malfoy decided to take a shower leaving Hermione there sitting in the bed just thinking. She wanted to take a shower soon and wandered when malfoy will be finished.  
  
5 minutes...  
  
10 minutes..  
  
15 minutes  
  
30..45... minutes  
  
and at last Malfoy came out.  
  
Hermione was so shocked to see Malfoy come out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. Hermiones jaw dropped a little and she started to look at him from head to toe. His hair wasn't gelled which was falling in his eyes and his body was so muscular. *He looks so hot and gorgeous* Hermione thought.. No I did not just say that Hermione scolded herself.. And when she realized what she was doing came back to her senses  
  
Malfoy just smirked and said, "Like what you see Granger?"  
  
"Hell no Malfoy!" Hermine said and pushed passed him and went to the shower..  
  
Well how was it? Was it okay? Please review I accept any reviews and if you have some suggestions please tell me!!! Thanks! 


	2. Bedtime!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Hey guyz! =) I just wanna thank you guys for your reviews and suggestions! I'll follow your suggestions and advices! Thanks a lot! =)  
  
Anyways, here's the story!  
  
Chapter 2: BEDTIME  
  
" I can't believe Professor Dumbledore, has he lost his mind, making me share a room with a guy and not just any guy! It had to be the great annoying Draco Malfoy from Slytherin! Aaah! I just cant believe it!" Hermione thought  
  
She wore her pajamas which was a blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts. She went out of the bathroom and was glad to see that al least Malfoy had a shirt on already.  
  
"Phew", she thought. " At least I may be a bit more comfortable now"  
  
But what Hermione didn't know was that when she went out of the bathroom Malfoy did the exact same thing she did. He checked her out.  
  
"Wow is this the know-it all Granger I know! She looks so different without her robes. You can see the curves in her body and she looks beautiful" Malfoy thought.  
  
" No there's no way I thought that! Eww! Ya true checking out that ugly mudblood Granger! What would father think"  
  
It was Hermione's voice that brought Malfoy back to reality.  
  
"Okay Malfoy I'm going to bed now so don't you dare do anything funny!" Hermione said  
  
"Why would I do something to an ugly mudblood like you Granger!" Malfoy answered back  
  
"I hate you so much you know! I hate you Malfoy! Your just a spoiled little brat who always needs to have his bodyguards! Your just a coward Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy suddenly grabbed Hemione's wrist and said "Don't ever say that about me you mudblood! You don't know anything about me!" he twisted her wrist a bit and let go and lay down at his side of the bed.  
  
Hermione got scared because of Malfoy's outburst and decided to go to bed too. During the night....  
  
They were both sleeping and not realizing what was happening to them  
  
Draco turned in his sleep and was now facing Hrmione's back. He stretched his arm and pulled Hermione close to him, now they were face to face and Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and snuggled in his chest and mumbling something like "hmmmm". Draco pulled Hermione closer and rested his cheeks on her head.  
  
They stayed in that position until morning.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Draco suddenly woke up when he heard that very loud scream that could've awakened the whole Hogwarts.  
  
Well how'd you find it guys? Was it okay? Any comments or suggestions just say them in your review!! Please review! Thanks! 


	3. The deal!

Disclaimer: I Do not own anything  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! You really helped me a lot coz I actually had second thoughts if I should continue the story or not but thanks to you ill continue! Oh and by the way thanks to all my reviewers! Thank you!!! Thanks a bunch! =)  
  
Oh yeah! And I decided that ill use this thing * * when they're thinking and this " " for their conversations! Anywayz... here's the story! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
"Aaaaah!!!!!" Malfoy awoke from that loud scream, and realized that it was Hermione and that they were so close to each other.  
  
"Uh Mudblood, get away from me now!" Malfoy told Hermione  
  
" For your information Malfoy, I could've sworn you were hugging me too! We were both asleep and we didn't know what we were doing!" and with that Hermione left and went to the shower to get prepared for their first class potions.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was thinkg, * wow she smelled so good and I felt quite comfortable having Hermoione Granger in my arms, no I mean that was all wrong! I had a dirty mudblood in my arms very disgusting*  
  
Meanwhile in the shower....  
  
*how could that happen? How could ma and Malfoy get so close and the worse part is I felt so comfortable, Ah! What am I thinking that was completely wrong! I shouldn't feel comfortable in his arms! Never! Never! Never never!* and with that Hermione got out of the shower and went to the great hall to meet up with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Mione" Harry and Ron said  
  
"Hi guyz!"  
  
"So how was your first night with ferret boy?" Harry asked  
  
"Horrible! Can you believe we have to share one room and the same bed! I mean its absolutely disgusting!"  
  
"Don't worry Mione! If he does something to you well kill him!" Ron said and gave Hermione a comforting hug! They ate breakfast and went to the dungeons for potions with Slytherins  
  
As usual the group of Malfoy was there with Pansy flirting with him nonstop  
  
"get off me Pansy! Im not your boyfriend!"  
  
"But Drackie! We are meant to be together! Your father told you that!"  
  
"Just leave me alone Parkinson!"  
  
And with that Pansy left and sat with Millicent Bulstrode  
  
Snape went in the room looking quite pissed!  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for being so noisy!"  
  
Snape smirked evilly and said: " Now you will be working with pairs for the entire year, and no you may not choose your partner Mr. Weasley! I will decide for you!"  
  
"Parkinson and Weasley!"  
  
"Potter and Goyle"  
  
"Longbottom and Crabbe"  
  
"Brown and Bulstrode"  
  
"Granger and Malfoy"  
  
* Shit * Hermione and Malfoy thought  
  
When they were all seated together Snape began his lecture but was interrupted by Dumbledore  
  
"Severus may I have a word with Ms Granger and Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"yes headmaster" he gave Hermione and Malfoy a signal that they can go  
  
"Yes headmaster you wanted to speak to us"  
  
"Ah yes Ms. Granger, I have a proposal to make"  
  
"What is it sir?" Malfoy asked  
  
"Well it's like this, I will give you two 2 weeks to, if the 2 of you can get along and mybe become friends I will let you have separate rooms, but you will share on common room and bathroom and but you have your own rooms just like the heads dormitories"  
  
Hermione and Draco just stared and Dumbledore continued  
  
"But if you cannot do that in 2 weeks you will have to share a room for the rest of the year, understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor" Malfoy and Hermione said  
  
"very well, now go back to class"  
  
Well how was it? I know it wasn't that nice maybe it even sucked! Im sorry! Just tell me how you feel about this chapter in your reviews! Please review!  
  
Tell me what you think,  
  
Got some comments or suggestions?  
  
Please just tell them in your reviews! Thanks! =) 


	4. Truce

Authors note: Okay guyz im sooo sorry ite took me a long time before I updated! Writers block! And bow schools beginnibg already! But ill try to update as soon as possible okay? Okay!  
  
And by the way thanks to my reviewers! Mwaah! Thanks so much!!!  
  
Anyway on with the story! But before that...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
On their way back to potions they talked about the proposal Dumbledore made.  
  
" Listen Malfoy, about what professor Dumbledore proposed, I think we should just try it, anyway it would be good for the interhouse relations and for us to."  
  
"you know what Granger for once in my life I think ill agree with you. That so called bloody idiot professor of ours must be out of his mind!"  
  
"so truce?" Hermione offered her hand  
  
"truce" Malfoy said and shook Hermiones hand  
  
For the rest of the day, they have at least tried to be civil to one another. Hermione hadn't called Malfoy ferret boy and Malfoy hadn't called Hermione mudblood.  
  
That night at their common room, Malfoy was working on his arithmacy homework, and was obviously having a hard time coz papers were all around and his hair was so messy.  
  
* damn it! This is hard! I wonder how Granger can get such good grades!  
Man! What a total nerd and geek!*  
  
Malfoy started to work on his homework again but suddenly thought of Hermione.  
  
* wow, she may act geeky sometimes but I must admit she has the body and  
good looks*  
  
Malfoy shook his head and thought  
  
* man must be going crazy because of this arithmacy! how can I possibly  
think of Granger to be beautiful*  
  
Suddenly Hermione stepped into the room. Hermione's Pov  
  
* Uh! Malfoy looks so adorable with his hair all messed up!*  
  
Hermione shook that disgusting thought out of her head and walked towards Malfoy.  
  
Normal Pov  
  
"Need help?" Hermione asked  
  
" No! what makes you think that?" Malfoy asked sounding quite annoyed  
  
" well seeing are always clean common room this dirty, id say someones been solving problems but couldn't get it and started throwing papers all around"  
  
" well okay! Fine! You got me! This homework in Arithmacy is quite hard!....... Do.. Do.. Doyouthinkyoucanhelpme?"  
  
"pardon Malfoy I didn't hear what you said"  
  
" I said do you think you can help me?"  
  
"what a Malfoy asking help from a mudblood?! Wow! That's new!"  
  
"Shutup Granger! Im asking you properly already!"  
  
" okay okay!"  
  
Hermione sat quite close to Malfoy and started to look at his paper.  
  
*wow she smells good* Malfoy thought  
  
After a few minutes Hermione looked at Malfoy and told him what he had been doing wrong.  
  
" Thanks Granger, you know your not that bad!"  
  
"you too I guess. Malfoy"  
  
And for once in her life Hermione saw Malfoy smile and she smiled back.  
  
* wow he looks good when he smiles, he dosent look like an annoying and  
mean, he should smile more often*  
  
* wow she looks so pretty! Her hair so straight and her teeth so aligned! Right now she dosent look like the geeky and nerdy Granger I once new*  
  
They just smiled at each other for a few minutes until their faces got closer..  
  
Closer......  
  
And now their lips almost touchin....  
  
Please don't forget to review!!! Thanks!!! 


	5. change in plans

AN: hey guyz! Sorry for the delay! But I've been really busy in school! such a tiring week! O yeah! And by the way I live in the Philippines! Really cool here you know!! Lots of stuff to do and lots of malls to go to!! Wow! And lots of movies to watch!!! LOL! Anyway just bored!  
  
Anyway here's the story!!!  
  
And thanks for all your reviews!!! Ill try my best to make it longer! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
But suddenly……  
  
Professor Dumbledores head popped out of the fireplace  
  
"Good evening Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger, did I interrupt something?" Dumbledore was grinning and his eyes were sparkling.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy jumped away from each other, both blushing furiously  
  
"um, no sir" Malfoy said.  
  
*bloody idiot! Has to come at the worse times!*  
  
"oh well that's good, anyway I have come to tell you something, but before that I just wanted to let you learn something that I have placed a spell on the two of you guys"  
  
" What spell may that professor" Hermione asked  
  
"well Miss granger it is just a simple spell really, that every 9 pm you and Mr Malfoy will be at your room, it is like an apparition spell that wherever you are you will be transported back to your room."  
  
Hermione and Malfoy just nodded, and Dumbledore just continued explaining  
  
" but because of the teachers complaints I have decided, that instead of 2 weeks I would make it one week, which means the 2 of you have to get along for one week and event try to be friends then I will give you 2 your own room, but you will share a common room and a bathroom. Understood? "  
  
" Yes professor," Hermione answered  
  
" well that's all, enjoy your night!" and with that Professor Dumbledore's head disappeared.  
  
"well that was weird" Malfoy said  
  
Hermione just nodded  
  
"well Granger, um…. Im going to bed already, Night" and with that Malfoy left and headed to the room  
  
Hermione just stared in the fire and thought of what almost happened  
  
* Oh my gosh! I cant believe I almost kissed Malfoy! But the worst part is, I felt as if I even wanted to kiss him! And I was quite annoyed with Dumbledore for ruining the moment!* Hermione stayed there for a couple of minutes and sorted out her thoughts then headed for the room.  
  
Meanwhile……………….  
  
*I cant believe I almost kissed Granger! And I wanted to do it! Whats happening to me?! Does this have to do with the spell that Dumbledore placed on us???........................................ nah*  
  
Hermione entered the room, and Malfoy pretended to be asleep in his own side of the bed.  
  
Hermione went to the bathroom and changed in her pajamas and got ready for bed  
  
Both of them couldn't sleep… they were bothered by the same thoughts.  
  
That they almost kissed each other.  
  
Okay! That's all for now!!! Please read and review!!! Hope u enjoyed it!  
  
Ill try to update more!! 


	6. sunrise

Authors note: Sorry for the delay ive been really busy these past few weeks.. Sorry!  
  
And by the way just to clear something up coz I forgot to put it in the start Draco and Hermione are in their 5th year at Hogwarts. Oh and im sorry if writing really isnt that good coz its my first time to make a fanfic. And thanks for all your reviews! Thanks so much guyz! You rock!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
The next morning Draco woke up early. About 5 am in the morning. He couldn't get bacok to sleep so he just decided to practice for quidditch.  
  
Draco's Pov  
  
* Ah! What a great day! Very perfect for quidditch! No one would be bothering me! No stupid cronies and best of all no ugly Parkinson*  
  
Draco changed into his robes and walked out of his room heading for the quidditch pit with his Firebolt 3000.  
  
When he got there the cold breeze blew against his faced.  
  
He jumped on his broom and started flying around Hogwarts. He felt so free and started doing some stunts like the wronski feint. He just flew and flew and felt so free..  
  
Meanwhile............  
  
. . Hermione Pov  
  
At about 5:30 am she woke up.  
  
*Wow! What time is it anyway?*  
  
She looked out the window and saw the sun  
  
* its so beautiful, and I know just the perfect place where I can get a better view of the sunrise, in the quidditch field*  
  
Hermione dressed up in her robes and ran to the quidditch field.  
  
Draco Pov  
  
While Draco was flying he could see a small girl running to the quidditch field. Being curious he went down to check who the person was.  
  
"well good morning Granger, how nice it is to see you early in the morning"  
  
" Malfoy what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"that's what I want to know., I was just here flying, and you why are you up so early?"  
  
" Well I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, then I saw the sun and its so nice so I come to check it out"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Suddenly Draco had a crazy idea and swooped Hermione from the ground and now she was sitting in his broom in front of him.  
  
"AAh! Malfoy what are you doing! Let me down! Im Afraid of herights! Put me down now!"  
  
"Shh!" Malfoy said. "Look"  
  
Hermione looked and saw the sun  
  
"Wow its beautiful!"  
  
" Yeah just like you" Malfoy said  
  
well sorry guyz if that chapter was short!!!! Hehehehe!!! Anyway please review!! That's all thanks! And ill try to update as soon as possible! 


	7. HERMIONE!

Authors note: Thanks for review guys! Anyway that's all! Here's the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Previously... " Yeah, just like you" --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
When Hermione heard this, she was so shocked. She felt so dizzy and just suddenly fell out of the broom.  
  
Malfoy was blushing and couldn't believe he actually said that to Hermione.  
  
It was just then when he came back to his senses when he heard Hermione's loud scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Somebody help me!!!!"  
  
Malfoy looked at the figure screaming and realized it was Hermione.  
  
He doved down as fast as he can  
  
He could see Hermione getting closer and closer to the ground. He went faster and faster and was just in time. Hermione was just about and inch above the ground but he was able to catch her.  
  
* That was so close* Malfoy thought  
  
" Hermione" Draco shook her "Hey Granger, come on wake up, are you okay?"  
  
He checked her pulse and breathing and realized she was still alive. She just fainted.  
  
*Phew! Hermione you scared me to death.*  
  
He looked at her face and just admired for what seemed like hours for him.  
  
He brushed the hair on her eyes and place it behind he ear.  
  
After a few more minutes he decided to go back to the castle and bring Hermione to the hospital wing.  
  
While he was carrying Hermione he heard someone scream his name in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!"  
  
It was Harry, he was wearing his quidditch robe. It looks like he was gonna practice flying outside.  
  
"What now Potter?! Cant you see I have something important to do!"  
  
It was then Harry saw that Malfoy was carrying Hermione.  
  
He ran to him and grabbed Hermione out of his arms.  
  
"What have you done to her?!!!" Harry shouted  
  
"She fell and I caught her" Malfoy answered looking quite annoyed  
  
"yeah sure whatever! Your telling me you saved her life! Funny Malfoy! I Know you would love to see her die!"  
  
And with that Harry ran to the Hospital wing with Hermione in his arms leaving Draco standing alone in the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
Well that was it guyz! Im sorry I cant make my chapters a bit longer but il try in my next chapter but I cant promise anything! And I know this chapter really sucked! Im sorry! I Just want to thank my reviewers! You guyz are the best!! Thanks for reviewing, and Il try to update ASAP!  
  
Oh yeah! And before I forget! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! LOL! 


	8. back to normal

Disclaimer: I own nothing! For the last time absolutely nothing!  
  
Authors note: Im so sorry guys! I haven't been updating coz ive been to busy with school and other stuff! And thanks by the way for all your wonderful reviews! Oh! And I made my website already! Please visit and sign the guestbook! Though that's the only link that actually works! Lol! Well! Im only young! Im only 13 years old! Lol! Well I guess Im delaying you guys already and you want to hear the story! So here it goes!  
  
Harry took Hermione to the hospital wing.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Its Hermione! She's ... She's" Harry was calling awnd running to the hospital wing at the same time.  
  
"what is it now Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked  
  
Harry lifted Hermione higher  
  
"oh my gosh! Ms. Granger!, quickly lay her on the bed."  
  
Harry did what hw was told and lay Hermione on the bed.  
  
He then grabbed a stool and sat and just watched Hermione's sleeping form.  
  
Madam Pomfrey started checking Hermione.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms Granger will be fine she was got scared and fainted."  
  
Hearing this Harry sighed in relief.  
  
*that's good he thought. At least Hermione is...*  
  
He was soon interrupted with his thoughts by Madam Pomfrey  
  
"well now that you know that she is fine leave now Mr. Potter and let her rest"  
  
With that Harry headed left and realized that it was already too late to practice for Quidditch so he decided to meet up with Ron in the common room so they can eat breakfast.  
  
In the great hall....  
  
When Harry and Ron entered Harry immediately looked at the Slytherin table and glared at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy noticed this and just smirked.  
  
When they were seated down Harry told Ron everything that happened, when he saw Malfoy carrying Hermione and that Hermione was in the hospital wing right now.  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital wing.........  
  
Hermione awoke.  
  
*huh? Huh? Where am I?* she thought  
  
"Ah! Ms. Granger at last you are up, MR potter brought you here and I would say that nothing serious happened to you, and you will be fine. Go to the great hall now and join you friends"  
  
Hermione just smiled at the old lady and proceeded to the great hall..  
  
While she was walking the memories flooded back to her..  
  
When she was riding the broom with Malfoy and how she felt so right in his arms, when Mafly told her that she was beautiful and when she fell down and when Malfoy saved her life.  
  
She soon arrived in the great hall and saw that it was still full of students.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Someone called  
  
She looked and realized that Harry was coming to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Im glad your alright"  
  
"thanks Harry", Hermione said and smiled.  
  
But if she just looked at the other end of the Hall, she would have seen grayish blue eyes watching and looking very jealous... Hermione sat down with Harry and started eating.  
  
"hey Mione" she heard Ron say  
  
"Hey Ron" she said  
  
and she just started eating again while thinking of a certain blond haired boy.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron headed to the dungeons for their first class, potions.  
  
On there way there they encountered Malfoy with his sidekicks and Parkinson.  
  
" well, well well, look who's here, Potty, Weasel and mudblood Granger" Malfoy said  
  
Hermione felt hurt soo hurt because he hasn't called her that since their truce.  
  
"what do you want Malfoy?!" Harry asked angrily  
  
"nOthing really. Just wanted to see how my best buds in the whole world were"  
  
"well Were absolutely fine Malfoy!" Ron answered back  
  
"But Weasley how can you be perfectly fine if your family has no money?. Imagine that wearing second hand robes and your small rat place called home. No wonder you eat like a pig here! They don't feed you during the summer, coz you have no money you pauper!"  
  
Ron clenched his fist preparing to fight but Hermione stopped him  
  
"just leave us alone Ferret face!" Hermione shouted  
  
"ooh! What's this the mudblood is defending her 2 boyfriends! Tell me mudblood how much do they pay you so you would sleep with them?! Im sure Potter has the money but the weasel? What does he, Does he beg on his knees in front of the whole common room begging you to sleep with him?! What a slut Granger!"  
  
Malfoy and his cronies laughed at his own joke.  
  
Hermione's eyes started to get teary.  
  
She just ran going to the dungeons  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Harry and ron screamed  
  
"Your gonna pay Malfoy!" Harry said  
  
and Ron just glared and was very red from anger  
  
Ron and Harry ran after Hermione and Malfoy just stood there smirking.  
  
Well?! How was it! Was it bad?! Im so sorry! Il try my best just to make it better next time! I just need inspiration!! Oh well!!! Please review, review review!!!! Come on! You know you want to!!!  
  
Oh yeah! And before that! Please visit my site!!!! Its: www.geocities.com/tomfelton_tf_lover 


	9. woah!

AN: At last I updated again! Sorry for the delay! I've really been busy with so much things especially school! Well at least it's our Christmas break!! More free time for me! Meaning?!! More updates! Yehey! LOL!  
  
BY the way! Thank you to all my reviewers!!! You really inspire me! LOL!! And if you don't like my story! Please just don't read it! Give me a break! I'm only 13 years old! I can't really be good in writing stories! It's my first story after all! Hehehe!! Anyway! On with the story! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!  
  
Ron and Harry were able to catch up on Hermione  
  
"what's wrong Mione? You never cry when Malfoy calls you mudblood." harry asked  
  
"it's just, Since we had a truce he hasn't called me mudblood yet, we have to get along so we can get out of the stupid freakin room!"  
  
"it's okay Mione, if he hurts you, me and Ron will kill him for you"  
  
"Right ron?"  
  
"of course"  
  
"thanks guys, you're the best friends I can ever have! I love you guyz so much!"  
  
The golden trio went to potions..too bad they were late..  
  
"45 points from Gryffindor for being late" Snape said  
  
"stupid b***h" Ron muttered  
  
"another 10 points from Gryffindor for Weasley's disrespect! And detention tonight!"  
  
with that the 3 of them sat at their usual places  
  
Potions went on nothing really happened except that Neville made his cauldron explode again.  
  
During lunch, Hermione could feel someone staring at her  
  
She looked back and she say blue eyes looking at her. It was Malfoy again. They stared at each other for ages until..  
  
"Mione could you pass me the cupcakes?" Ron mumbled  
  
"uh, sure Ron, and please eat slowly you might choke!"  
  
Harry sniggered and Ron just snorted.  
  
At the end of the day Hermione feeling very tired went back to her room.  
  
*huh? Wonder where Malfoy is? Its already 8:30 Who cares!*  
  
Hermione decided to take a shower  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Malfoy was riding his broom zooming back and forth flying very fast..  
  
The clock ticks..  
  
8:57  
  
8:58  
  
8:59  
  
9:00  
  
Malfoy felt something  
  
*oh shit what's happening?*  
  
He looked at his watch and saw it was 9 pm  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
Malfoy was transported back to the room  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
*oh my God! What's happening?!* Hermione looked at the clock and realized it was 9 pm  
  
"Oh no! im dead!!!"  
  
AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH! Hermione screamed!!!  
  
"Granger what's with the screaming?"  
  
Malfoy turned back and saw Hermione wearing abosolutely nothing...  
  
Well how was this chapter?! Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
